


Brother's Eternal

by AuraWhiteFox



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hug that Loki should have gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a brotherly love but you may see this as pre-slash or bromance if you like. :3
> 
> crossposed at norsekink on LJ.

“I won’t fight you brother.”

Loki screamed in rage, he had tried everything to get Thor to fight him. He had frozen the Bifrost and was in the middle of destroying Jotunheim, he had threaten the human female that his brother had taken a shinning too. He had hit and stabbed and kicked Thor until his brother was lying on the ground.

And still Thor refused to fight him.

“Damn you! Damn you Damn you!!!!” Loki screamed out, lashing out with his father’s staff.

“Has the might Thor become a child? A weak coward? Is that it?! You may have boasted about being the strongest warrior in all of Asgard but you have always been weak inside! Weak, coward, unworthy of everything that was handed to you on a golden platter!”

Thor just got to his feet, his face calm in the mist of Loki’s insults. It just furthered the rage and hatred inside of Loki.

“Why don’t you fight?!” Loki cried out, his voice breaking at the end.

“I have no need to fight you my brother.” Thor said softly.

“I’M NOT YOUR BROTHER!!” Loki used his powers of his bitter ice heritage and threw a blade of ice at Thor, who just jumped out of the way.

The rather one-sided fight had somehow ended out of the Bifrost and onto the bridge outside.

Loki continued with his attacks becoming more desperate the longer Thor continued to deny him by not fighting back.

“Why? Why? Why?!” Loki continued to cry out as he put all of his strength into his attacks.

“Why don’t you fight back?” It came out as more of a sob this time.

“Why do you not kill me brother?” Thor asked calmly. “I’m not fighting back, surly you can blast me from the bridge and be done with me.”

Loki’s face was awash of tears now, tears of frustration and sorrow, and of madness.

Thor’s face suddenly had a look of startled understanding.

“You cannot kill me, can you brother? You may send others to do so but you yourself cannot. You want me to fight you so that you have an excuse to retaliate and a reason to truly hate me. But you could never look upon me and see the life leave my eyes.” Thor’s voice was filled with wisdom and sadness.

Loki screamed his denial, his mind fractioning even more under the stress of everything that had happened, learning that he wasn’t a true Asgardian and not the son of Odin but instead a monster, a frozen being of destruction and hate.

Without realizing it Thor had walked up to Loki, he tried to get away and attack again but Thor’s strong arms had wrapped around Loki’s body, making him unable to move, let alone fight.

“Let me go let me go let me go!” Loki protest weakly but his brother only tightened his hold on his brother.

“Never brother, I will never let you go.” Thor whispered into Loki’s hair.

Loki sobbed, he felt something break inside of him, only to be remade into something else.

“Please…please…” Loki didn’t know what he was asking for but he couldn’t stop himself from saying that word over and over again.

“Shhh it’s alright brother, it will all be alright.”

Loki dropped Odin’s staff, letting it fall onto the ground with a bang; he raised his own thin arms and wrapped them tightly around his older brother. Holding on to the one person who could save him from the madness that was clouding his mind and heart.

There they stood, holding each other tightly as if afraid that if they let go the other would disappear.


End file.
